Bond
by Miss Asian
Summary: We have never fought like these before and it hurts me. A stronger bond is what we needed said someone who had held this family for years. And I will forever be grateful to him for that.


**I finally decided to make a Carlisle and Bella one. I made it in two hours. Thanks to the wonderful idea of **BrittniCullen. **Well, here you go. I hope everyone would like it. I love making stories like this. Makes me want to have Carlisle even more... :]**

* * *

No one could ever understand why I had acted like that. No one…

By the time I had shouted my lungs out and ran as fast as my feet could, I was already crying. It was to the extent that it felt very weird because there were no tears. I was sobbing. The rainforest was just the same when I had first seen it with my vampire eyes yet it felt different. Because I wasn't alone when I was here… I was with the love of my life.

"_Edward."_ my voice was thick from sobbing. It seemed like there was a big lump on my throat. How could this impossibility happen? Edward and I had a fight. A _fight_! And it was a very serious one.

_The sound of broken china echoed through the walls. The tiny fragments lay scattering on the floor. A new piercing sound broke. Nessie was crying. My daughter was frightened. In a swift movement, I was beside her and held her small body into mine. Nessie was frightened of him… of his father. And it was all because of me._

"_Sshh… stop crying now, dear… Momma couldn't bear to see you cry. Please stop…" I caressingly told her as I leaned my head to hers. She immediately stopped and touched my cheek._

_I saw myself entering the room and Edward was there, standing like a stone. He immediately shouted words that I couldn't understand at first._

"_How could you, Bella? How could you do this to her?!" Edward bellowed, his fists clenched tightly and his body, rigid with frustration and anger. I just stood there, motionless for a second and a response came out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking anymore._

"_She's still not ready to mingle with them, Edward! Please understand that!" I heard my voice, almost pleading. Edward walked near me, pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke,_

"_She's not happy. Can't you see? She wants to go to school and you just denied her wants!" he paused and scoffed. "That's all you do, Bella. You deny everything she wants for herself. She wants to go in other places with you and you disagreed. Every time she asked your permission to do something new, you just mess everything up! And now she really wants to learn at school and look what you have done. She's miserable. And I couldn't bear it anymore! For the love of all that's holy… I could hear her! And Jasper could feel her anguish! Don't you understand? She wants to be a normal kid!" _

_I saw myself boiling with anger. I was contemplating everything but it doesn't make any sense…_

"_No, you're the one who don't understand! Just because I wouldn't let you inside my head, you could just chew out on me like that! I know what is right for my daughter --" Edward suddenly cut me off when he suddenly threw a china vase on the floor._

"_Our daughter." he stalked out of the room and I heard him mutter. "This is absolutely ridiculous."_

_Nessie still had tears in her eyes and I gently wiped them off. I hugged her in a tight embrace and she hugged me back. I looked at my daughter and I knew deep inside my dead heart, that I would do anything just to keep her safe and protected. Why couldn't he understand that? It would only take a few years before our daughter could conquer the world in her own hands. _

I started to pace back to the house. Most of my family was out hunting. Only Jasper was there. Maybe he was comforting Nessie. I left because I don't want my daughter to hear me sob. It was very unfair. It only took me less than a minute when I found myself on the living room and saw Jasper with Nessie on his lap. My daughter was sleeping and she seemed to be calm and peaceful.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered and he replied with a thoughtful smile.

"Carlisle already talked with Edward about what happened. Edward is upset of himself for everything he had said. He is contemplating and feels very sorry." he said and I nodded. He'd better be sorry. But deep inside me, I wanted to be near him and just sort things out and we could be happy again. But now was not a good idea.

"Wait… Carlisle's here?" I asked puzzled because I was sure that there were only four of us here. Then, I could hear the steady and rhythmic breathing coming from upstairs. He was really here. I felt utterly mortified.

"Yes. He arrived a moment later and found Edward on the garage. Then, Edward walked out. I don't know where he went." Jasper said as he gently tilted his head towards the stairs and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled faintly at him and kissed my daughter's forehead before I headed upstairs, to the office of my father in every way, waiting for me.

Even before my knuckle collide with the wooden door, Carlisle already spoke,

"Just come in, Bella." I heard his voice said. It had hit a nerve in me because there was an edge into his normal quiet and warm voice. I pushed the door carefully and I was surprised when I didn't saw him sitting on his leather chair with a book on his lap. I let myself in and closed the door. The huge paintings clouded my vision for a quarter of a second and I saw him standing near the huge glass walls with his back on me. There were few sunrays that tinged his skin which made it sparkle faintly.

"It's my fault, Carlisle." I started to speak; my voice was weak and strained. He didn't turn around but gestured his hand for me to go there near him. I walked, even slower than an average human yet he waited patiently. When I was finally beside him, the faint sunlight touched my skin, too. We were both sparkling.

Carlisle raised both of his hands in the level of his eyes and looked at them perceptively. I, on the other hand, marveled at the beauty I was seeing. He spoke, "This kind of phenomenon marks what we really are; that we are far from normal. Every aspect of our past life had changed even beyond our expectations especially our physical appearance and the way our senses had enhanced. Human memories fade but our heart would never be…"

He dropped his hands and gazed at me with such an understanding eyes. I could be crying right now. Carlisle placed his right hand on my left shoulder.

"The most remarkable thing about _our_ kind is that we still have a choice; that we can still be human if we want to be. _You_ are human, Bella... in mind and in heart, You have conceived your child and you know what is right and what is best for her. Even if everyone turns against you, you won't let your child be in any danger. I know that… I'm a parent." he chuckled silently at the last line.

"I understand your reasons, Bella. This misunderstanding has nothing to do to tarnish your relationship with Edward. I have watched your love grow… I have watched both of your love for your daughter. And I completely understand you for protecting Nessie." he said sincerely and I nodded.

"I just want Edward to wait for just a few years and Nessie would no longer be a small child. She would be much stronger and she could protect herself. Edward doesn't understand that… he doesn't understand _me_ in that matter." I said as I burrowed my face with my hands.

"He's confused, Bella. He always hears your daughter's sorrow every time you disagree. You know he loves her just as much as you are that he would do anything to please her. He told me he wasn't thinking straight. Now, the question is, do _you_ understand him?" he asked me and that words struck straight to my dead heart. I felt myself shook with remorse.

"Y-yes… I do…" I sobbed. Everything got out of hand because of misunderstandings… "I'm so stupid!"

Carlisle hugged me and caressed my shoulders. It felt very comforting. "You're not stupid. Things like that just happen for a reason and that reason could lead both of you to understand each other more completely. A stronger bond is needed. Trust me… I've been there."

My sobs ceased and I raised my head to look at his kind handsome face. He was smiling thoughtfully and I couldn't help myself but to smile back. I was going to ask where Edward might be when he suddenly spoke,

"He said that you'll know where to find him." he let me go and kissed my forehead. I smiled, feeling light again.

"Are you a mind-reader, too?" I asked and he laughed his warm and pealing laugh. I stood on my toes to reach his cheek and kissed him. "Thanks, Dad. You are wonderful and I couldn't ask for more."

"That's what a father should be." he said as I hurried through the doors and downstairs to find Nessie still sleeping on Jasper's lap. Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back.

The strength emerged from my body again; I could almost feel the adrenaline. I ran and ran through the thick rainforest and eventually slowed down when I saw the sun again. It illuminated the beautiful flowers planted on a circle outline… on _our_ meadow.

I saw him then, he was standing on the middle of the center and he was looking at the sky. The sunlight tinged his skin that shot thousands of ruby and diamond sparkles. He looked gentle and serene. This was the man I loved. The man I would die for. I walked towards the sunlight and reached my hands to wrap around his waist… securing our bond tighter than ever.


End file.
